


队狼狗血设定之明星狗仔（前篇，双A，R）

by annasho35207



Series: 短杂类脑洞合集 [18]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, 队狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207





	队狼狗血设定之明星狗仔（前篇，双A，R）

Logan是一个alpha，正义热血但是对危险和战斗有着本能的向往。所以，当身受重伤无法在继续自己战地记者的使命后，Logan选择回到祖国，向那些罪恶的深渊发起挑战。

结局是显而易见的。

Logan一个人的力量无法摧毁那些盘根错节的利益巨网。无数次的人身威胁和故意陷害之后，Logan失去了他的一切。财产工作甚至是名誉。

于是，Logan开始变得暴躁颓废还有点儿愤世嫉俗。

好在有个勉强能称得上是“朋友”的家伙在Logan最穷困潦倒的时候帮了他一把。虽然当个专门挖名人隐私的狗仔不是什么体面的工作，但是对于已经到了眼下这种窘境的Logan来说，有片瓦遮头有面包果腹就是好的。

因为多年的战地经验，Logan非常懂得如何藏匿自己的形迹以及找到最佳的方位来捕捉镜头另一边的一举一动。所以，即使到了狗仔圈，Logan也是个牛逼闪闪的大神——让被跟踪者咬牙切齿的那种。只要能拿到实锤照片卖给杂志社，他才不在乎自己的名声有多差。

过去都是他觉得谁有料就去跟，跟到了再找杂志社买单。前阵子他接了个活儿，居然是有人主动让他去跟一个最近几年以惊人速度蹿红的一位明星。估计是人红遭人嫉，不过这些Logan就不关心了。

Scott Summers从二十几岁入行开始，就一路跟开了挂一样，三十出头儿就已经影帝满贯。艺术成就有了，商业价值也是蝉联几年福布斯名人年度收入前五，更是各种票选“全世界最性感alpha”第一名。待人真诚热心公益，网络上随手一搜全是他的各种参加慈善活动的照片以及夸赞他为人亲和温柔的话题帖子。但是人际交往方面记录就不是那么良好了，可以说AO关系有点儿乱。他交往过很多美丽性感的Omega，最长久的是Jean Grey，一年零四个月。

每一个与他分手的Omega都说“Scott是个温柔的Alpha，但不是我的Alpha。”说白了，就是滥情，对所有漂亮的Omega都好，见一个爱一个。Logan有点儿阴暗的想。

Logan和Scott也算是老熟人，Scott有好几段恋情都是Logan第一个爆出来的。后来因为男未婚女未嫁的恋情公开实在不如已婚出轨这种料钱多，后来就很少再跟Scott这个线。

这次拿钱办事，Logan特别敬业。基本上吃住全在车里，全天候跟踪多角度抓拍。

跟了很久，都没有任何的进展。因为Scott真的没有任何不良恶习，他连烟都不抽！但是，Logan的相机里倒有不少Scott性感香艳的照片。洗完澡只在下体围条浴巾这种小意思就不说了，没有浴巾的也有不少。Logan总觉得哪里怪怪的，为什么这位大明星在家不拉窗帘保护一下自己的隐私？就算在自己家也不能随便遛鸟儿吧？！

Logan受伤之后不光身子骨儿不怎么听使唤了，连腺体也遭到损害，失去了信息素的分泌。这反而给Logan的跟踪偷拍提供了方便，他不会因为Omega就陷入生理冲动，更不会因为Alpha就想冲上去撕碎对方，尽管闻到那些Alpha的信息素还是会让他一阵阵的犯恶心。

所以，为什么会这样？

Logan看着手里白花花黏糊糊的液体，仰靠在车座里有点儿沮丧的想。他敢肯定自己是个笔直笔直的Alpha，他的发情期幻想的都是甜美温柔的Omega。就算是失去信息素无法再进入周期性的生理本能，但他平时自慰也都是靠那些附赠omega信息素采集卡的昂贵色情杂志。怎么就被Scott突然爆发的信息素引动了情潮，在自己的小破车里不知羞耻的褪下褪下裤子撸了一发？！

再之后，事情好像越来越往奇怪的方向跑偏了。Logan照样继续跟踪Scott，但是镜头总不自觉地照向一些可耻的部位。Scott在家的时候还是一如既往地穿着“随便”，这也方便了Logan一次次用眼睛贪婪地舔遍他的全身。

而Scott最近的情热期变得越来越频繁，爆炸开得信息素穿过院墙直接向Logan所在的方向扑来。Logan一边奇怪着为什么Scott都这样了还不去找个omega，一边没羞没臊地套弄着自己。

在窗边自慰的男人在将自己的精华喷洒在玻璃上时，突然抬眼目光灼灼地直视向Logan隐藏的位置。Longan吓了一跳，手里的长焦差点儿甩出车窗。也正是这一眼，让Logan身子一哆嗦也跟着射了出来。明知道对方不可能在这样的距离和视野下看到自己的所作所为，但是那种如同做坏事被人当场抓包的羞耻感还是让Logan手忙脚乱地发动汽车逃离了现场。

有好几天，Logan只是窝在自己的小公寓里，看着照片里那火辣的肉体发愣。金主几次打电话追问跟踪的进度，但是Logan都没有将这些照片交出去。

为了不违约赔上自己本来就不多的积蓄，Logan决定继续跟着Scott。老天保佑自己的小兄弟不要再看见人家兄弟就急吼吼的起立打招呼………


End file.
